


You May Kiss The Bride

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Sadness, Weiss just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: Weiss felt so dull. Her normally glimmering eyes were now full of a dread that she had come to be so familiar with. She felt as though she was carrying a weight on her back. With each step she was crushed more and more. There was nothing she could do to end it.  Weiss stood silently, glaring at her reflection in the mirror that she had come to hate so much. The mirror that had been covered up ever since the day that she lost every thing that mattered to her. This mirror that never hesitated to show her what she had become.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY, nor do I own any of the characters.  
> Ruby is about 25 in this and Weiss is 28

Ruby was truly shining. On this day, such a blessed day, she would be making her love with Jaune official. With her pitch black dress -She decided to forego the traditional white dress. She just did not feel like it was her style, preferring to stick with the color that she had grown so comfortable with- and the red veil that rested atop her head. Well, it was not too difficult to see that a wedding was taking place today.  
Ruby grinned to herself, studying her reflection in the frosted glass of the mirror that was opposite to her. She found herself making eye contact with the woman staring back at her, said eyes lighting up as if they were powered by thousands of stars. Her nerves were running rampant at the moment. All she could bear to do was just stand and stare. For fear that if she moved out of place this would all shatter. That this day was all a dream and as soon as she awoke she would plunge back into the harsh depths of reality. The raven haired woman was not completely confident that she could handle that.  
Ruby’s head snapped to the side when she heard a defined knocking on the door. “Come in"She called, her voice reflecting her joy.

—————————————-  
Weiss felt so dull. Her normally glimmering eyes were now full of a dread that she had come to be so familiar with. She felt as though she was carrying a weight on her back. With each step she was crushed more and more. There was nothing she could do to end it. Weiss stood silently, glaring at her reflection in the mirror that she had come to hate so much. The mirror that had been covered up ever since the day that she lost every thing that mattered to her. This mirror that never hesitated to show her what she had become. Weiss just couldn’t come to terms with that. If she was being completely honest with herself, she never would be.  
Standing in the center of her hotel room, the pale skinned female wrung her hands in front of her. She was taking care to keep her hands occupied lest she wrinkle the expensive silks that her dress was comprised of. That was the one thing that she absolutely refused to do. As the head of the Schnee Dust Company she had an image to uphold. Sloppiness was not part of that image. No matter how many of her nerves took over she kept composed. Weiss paced over to the bedside table and immediately snatched up the small paper envelope that contained the bane of her existence. She refused to look directly at the wedding invitation. That would make all of this real. She was content to think all of this was a simple, soul crushing dream. God, how she hoped this was a dream. —————————————-  
The faint squeaking of door hinges met Ruby’s ears. Along with the clicking of heels moving across the floor somewhat lazily but still with a purpose. "Hey there little sis"Yang murmured fondly. "You look beautiful” Ruby turned around, her grin never faltering, and her gaze focused on the pastel yellow gown that her sister was dressed in.“I could say the same to you"Ruby half giggled and made a half-hearted jab at her sister’s ribs. Yang easily dodged the poke by jumping to the side, consequently almost falling due to her ankle coming close to folding under her. While Yang recovered from the small shake up, the youngest of the two shamelessly laughed at her. "Don’t laugh at me!"Yang spluttered with her cheeks tinted pink, which only fueled Ruby’s laughter until she was close to doubling over "it isn’t my fault I’m not used to these stupid shoes. It’s like walking on chopsticks"Yang griped but shut herself up after a second. "This is your day, I won’t complain"She finished. Yang reached back to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, just take whatever time you need. Dad and I’ll be downstairs waiting for you”

—————————————-  
Weiss held the paper firmly in her grasp. Both hands held in front of her as she walked the short journey to the wedding venue. The eggshell paper crinkled underneath her fingers. She didn’t care though. Why should she care anyway? Why should it be a big deal that one thing in her prim and proper life is out of order? At least, that was what she asked herself but all too quickly she straightened out the wrinkles. It was in her blood, she was not going to tolerate a mess. According to the mindset she adopted as of late, there was no room for a mess.  
The venue itself was a small field. The winter season had done well to frost over the grass and Weiss would have enjoyed it. She just couldn’t. Not today, of all days.  
With a quick flash of the invitation Weiss was allowed in and she was immediately thrust into a sea of guests. There were not many. Mainly close family, friends, and even some old classmates from Beacon from therethe time they spent there. She immediately recognized Ren and Nora, happily chatting with some others. Well Nora was chatting while Ren was passively standing by her side. ‘It’s good that some of us are happy’ Weiss thought.  
Ducking her head down to ignore the view of anyone she may have known she simply made the trip towards seating. Her goal was to sit down quietly, watch the wedding, and move on with her disaster of a life. Deep in the back of her mind Weiss felt slightly bad that she was being so avoidant. A sigh passed her lips as she finally found her name on a little plaquard. In the first seat of the first row. Weiss’ heart immediately sank.  
———————————–  
Ruby’s eyes were shut lightly. The beginning keys of 'Here Comes The Bride’ flowed forward from the organ. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to glance at her dad. “Ready?"He asked quietly. In response he gained a nod, and Ruby gently looped her arm with his. Her free hand was used to lower her veil over her face.  
The Raven haired woman took a deep breath and stared at the window in the middle of the door that she had to walk through. That’s what she did for a moment. Just stared. Stared out of the window, her eyes focused on someone that she had entirely expected to skip. The person that she honestly had wanted to skip. "U-um, Dad I think I need a few more minutes"She stuttered nervously.  
Her father looked at her, confused but nodded nonetheless. "I guess I’ll go tell them"With that her father started to walk off.  
"Wait!"She called and almost stepped forward. "Tell Weiss to come back here. Please"She requested, and took a step away from the door, watching her dad go off.  
Ruby turned around and was debating on whether to go outside herself but stopped when she heard the door open. She turned around again to be greeted by the sight of none other than Weiss Schnee herself. Who was wearing a very confused look.  
"What the hell are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

  Weiss was, to put it plainly, caught severely off guard when she was notified that Ruby actually wanted to see her. She looked up at Taiyang, almost unable to process the words that came from his mouth. It took her a moment but somehow she managed to get herself together. "O-oh! Okay, yes of course"She rushed out, quickly trying to regain her calm exterior. Weiss stood from her seat, smoothed down the front of her dress, and walked back through the isle. 

  The white haired woman honestly felt a bit intimidated by the building in front of her- Which was strange considering it was a small farm house. She assumed that it had been rented for the day for the sole purpose of using the field.- Well, that isn't the entire truth. It was more so who was in said building. She had not been face to face with Ruby ever since the fight that started their falling out.

                       4 years ago

  To say that Weiss was pissed was an understatement. She was absolutely livid. Her normally pale complexion was lit up with an angry pink color. She was aware of the rapid pinging of her scroll but  could not care less. She knew who they were from. She knew why she was receiving them. They were from Ruby trying to figure out what had happened to cause Weiss to storm out of the ballroom that housed the latest Schnee party. It was the first party since Weiss had taken over the company in the wake of her father's retirement and she didn't think much about it in the beginning. She wasn't too thrilled about the party but it was best for the business of the company-to get out and meet possible clients. As long as Ruby was by her side then she would go through anything. 

  Apparently that was not the case for the other girl since not even an hour into the party Weiss spotted her girlfriend getting cozy with one of the young heirs from a rival dust company. It hurt her more than she could possibly say. Just seeing that someone else, some stranger, could so easily take her place. It was disheartening and infuriating.

  When Weiss heard the sound of rushed footstepd she did not even manage to suppress the eye roll that she gave, turning on her heel to look Ruby in the eye.  
 

   "Weiss!"Ruby panted as she skidded to a stop, barely stopping from her run. "What happened back there? I looked over and you just stormed out. What happened?"Ruby asked, her head cocking the side slightly, and Weiss not been angry she may have thought it was cute.

  "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"Weiss spat at her and started to turn again. She was stopped half turn by Ruby

"Where is this coming from?"The raven haired girl questioned. The poor girl was truly oblivious to what was troubling her girlfriend. 

 "You know what! I saw how you were with that guy"Weiss snarled as if it was poison coming off of her tongue. "You might as well be with him, you act as though you'd rather have anyway!"

  Ruby's face contorted with emotion, flashing from confusion, hurt, and irritation in record time. She had never done anything to betray Weiss before so why was she freaking out right now? Ruby shook her head and returned a half-hearted glare. She really did not want to argue but she was not about to let Weiss off the hook so easily. "I can't believe you. I thought you would know by now that I'd never do that to you."She said, taking a deep breath, though tears were already pricking at her eyes.

  Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms over chest. "I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did"She said, a look of steel making its way into her face 

  "I guess not"Ruby said quietly. Had this been any other situation, she would have made a scene. She would go kicking and screaming if she had to but she knew how important these parties were to Weiss and the woman's reputation so she made an effort not to do anything that would call attention to the hall they were in. Ruby sighed quietly, peering up at Weiss one last time, before walking off.

Weiss  simply stood and stared as Ruby  retreated to the ballroom.

___________End of Flashback

 That incident in the hall was not the last of their  fights. It seemed as if they found the smallest things to argue about. Whether it be how the other ate, or how the other carried out their nightly routine, the couple always found something. Each time they managed to reconcile but one night Weiss uttered the words that she never could take back   
    
  "I guess we know why your mother never came back, she just could not wait to get away from a mistake like you"

  Even thinking back on it now Weiss wondered how she had let things get so far. It wasn't like she was intentionally trying to hurt Ruby, it was the heat of the moment. Still, she knew there was no justification for something like that. 

  Ever since then they had fallen out of contact, neither of them bothering to check in. Why would they? After the last trainwreck of a fight they had been sick of each other. In Weiss' case that feel soon turned into one of loneliness and dread. It was the that she realized just how much of her life had revolved around the childish brunette. 

  Weiss ran a hand over her face when she realized that she had been standing at the door for who knows how long. Taking a shuttering breath, the woman pushed open the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Ruby in her wedding dress. 'She's stunning'Weiss thought and barely restrained herself from jaw dropping. After a second she opened her mouth to say something but was caught of by Ruby

"What the hell are you doing here?!"


	3. I'm sorry

This isn't actually a chapter, more so something for me to explain something to you. I've decided to discontinue this story. I've lost all Inspiration for it and everything I think of just isn't good enough. So from here on out You May Kiss The Bride is inactive. I'm sorry for any inconveniences.


End file.
